


Cop Car

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Song Inspired, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based off of Cop Car by Keith Urban</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first destiel fic, don't hate it.

“Dean, where are we going?” The blue eyed teen asked as his boyfriend drove past the town limits sign.

“Just relax, Cas,” Dean smiled, placing a hand on the other boy’s leg.

Cas remained quiet as Dean kept driving, past a sign that read “No Trespassing” in big red letters, into a field lit up by the small airstrip outside of Lawrence.

Dean got out of the car and walked around to the trunk before opening Cas’s door for him. He spread the blanket he’d retrieved over the hood of the Impala and they sat there, Dean’s arm wrapped tight around Cas’s shoulders.

They sat quietly for a long time, watching planes take off and looking for shooting stars, Occasionally, Dean would turn and press a kiss to Cas’s face or shoulder or wherever he could easily reach.

“Dean, do you hear that?” Cas asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“Hear what?” The older boy asked, looking up from where he was working on leaving a purple mark on Cas’s neck that would be nearly impossible to hide. A moment later he heard the sound of sirens though the trees.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Dean said as the blue and red lights got closer.

“We could run,” Dean’s green eyes widened at his straight laced, straight A’s boyfriend’s suggestion.

“You’re insane.”

“Come on, Dean do you really want to get into anymore trouble? Bobby will kill you.”

“I’m more worried about your dad than mine, Cas.” Zachariah Milton was the town’s preacher and was very strict. If he were to find out that Cas was with Dean instead of at a study group or the library, he’d probably kill them both.

“Dean-” The car pulled up then, loud and colorful.

“Don’t move!” The officer called out. 

He must be new, Dean thought, to not recognize him or the Impala like the rest of the town cops.

“Good evening, Officer,” Castiel said, putting on his Sunday morning expression. Dean recognized it because it was the only reason he bothered with church at all.  
“This is private property, boys.”

“Yes, we just got lost. We were just turning around.”

“You’ve been lost here for over an hour, huh?” Cas blinked.

“Um, yes sir. The car started to make an odd noise and my friend had to check it out.”

“Right, Come on, boys.” A few minutes later, both boys were in the back of the cop car while the officer was trying to get in touch with the property owner.

Dean risked a glance to the left to see Cas’s reaction to all the commotion, thinking that his boyfriend would panicked. Instead, he saw the blue lights reflecting off of the preacher’s son’s excited eyes and a wild grin on his face.

The look was replaced with one worthy of the angel Cas was named after when the officer returned to the car.

“Excuse me, Sir,” Cas said, quietly, “But can I trouble you for a lighter?”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that tore out of his throat then. Cas couldn’t even visit him in Bobby’s garage without hacking up a lung.

The officer threw them a look worthy of Sam before slamming the door and waiting for the property owner to arrive.

The man took his sweet time showing up, not that the teens minded. They both inched closer and closer until their bound hands could brush.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean said. “I didn’t want tonight to go this way.”

“Dean this was the best night of my life!” The blue eyed teen exclaimed. “I broke the rules. I got arrested! I made a cop make a ‘bitch face,’” Dean could almost see the air quotes he would have made. “And I did it all with you.” Dean leaned over as best he could and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“I love you,” He murmured for the first time against Cas’s mouth.

“I love you, too.”

Dean spent the rest of their wait telling dirty jokes that made Cas turn bright red, but made him laugh so it was worth it. When headlights finally shone in the rear view mirror, Dean groaned when he recognized the car, and the man driving it.

"Hello, boys," Crowley, their principal and Bobby's partner, said, leaning against the car and looking through the window.

"Hey, Crowley," Dean mumbled, not looking up.

"Imagine my surprise when my and your uncle's date night was interrupted by a phone call saying that some hoodlums had trespassed on my private property and I come here to find you two."

"I'm sorry, sir." Dean mumbled. He heard Crowley chuckle and risked a glance at the man's face. Instead of the cruel smirk that he usually wore, a fond look was painted across his face.

"You remind me much of your uncle, Dean." He murmured, this looked at the officer. "Get these cuffs of these boys. My nephew and his boyfriend are allowed out here at anytime."

"Thank you, sir," Castiel said, after the officer had removed the handcuffs and halfheartedly apologized before he left.

"Anything for my class president. Now get home, both of you, before you get into anymore trouble." With that, Crowley slid into his fancy sports car and drove away.

The ride home was quiet, but Cas did lean his head on Dean's shoulder with a small smile on his face.

When they pulled up to Cas's house, Zachariah's silhouette could be seen through the living room window.

"Five minutes late," Cas mumbled. "I'll never hear the end of this.

Dean was about to apologize again when Cas kissed him.

"Goodnight, Dean. I love you." The younger boy got out of the car and walked up the steps. He turned around and gave Dean a wave and I smile before walking inside. 

Dean watch Cas and his dad's shadows through the window for a moment before he drove home.


End file.
